


Screechy voice

by Carimes_treehouse



Series: Only not Deucember since it's November [20]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carimes_treehouse/pseuds/Carimes_treehouse
Series: Only not Deucember since it's November [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006668
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Screechy voice

"HeLLO wELcOme to the NEw episode-" Ace's voice screeched through the headphones 

"shit-" Deuce jolted and yanked them off. 

The volume was too high, causing distortions in the audio. For once, he was glad to be alone that day. If Ace had seen his reaction to the podcast episode he was meant to be editing, then for sure he wouldn't let it be. He'd make constant references to 'the time Deuce got scared of Ace's voice', and Thatch and Haruta would laugh at him too and set up 'pranks' which consist of raising the volume of every nearby electronic up.


End file.
